diabolik_loversfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Diabolik Lovers MORE CHARACTER SONG Vol.4/Letra
Rōmaji= M neko-chan, tanoshinjaou ka~ Makka na veruvetto shiitsu (velvet sheets) Boku no ikenai shiroppu (syrup) o ajiwaitai? Takadaka to maiagatta coin de Heads or tails risei mo toss shichaeba ii Harimegurasareta spider’s net Tawawa na body o throw-in Amai nebatsuki ni oborete Mou, modorenai (modorenai) Modorenai (modorenai), modorenai Gaman shinaikara ne~? Kimi no chi wa beautiful Nou de pabutte te slipping Tokenai poison o need you Sashidashita halation Yasumu himanaku boom boom Sarashita desire ni wannabe Utsukushi sugiru whisper Yabai kuchibiru de (futari) devil’s spire!!!! Sui tsukushi chau~ Shitto de moeagaru night Kare no shiranai te waza de sosonoka sare Omomuroni shira o kitte Wain (wine) o she knocks back Chisei wa oi te ke valley Kakimidasa rete ku melting spot (melting spot) Itaike zakarina just in Sugu ni hoshigaru ne beibyi (baby) Mou, kaerenai (kaerenai) Kaerenai (kaerenai), kaerenai Sore ga, tamannai n deshou~? Kimi no chi wa delicious Fukaku hamare ba awesome! Shiranai magic de hold you Ugokidasu solution Fui ni kikoe ta billiejean Sashidasu shashin ha really? Tamerai gachi na moaning Kitsu I grind (koko de) devil’s spire!!!! Yoru ha, hajimatta bakari dayo?~ Heheh, kimi datte ikenai koto to wakatte iru no?~ Demo, kono zokuzoku erun deshou?~ Dare ni ichiban suwaretai no ka ittendayo~ Moshi sa, ore ni igai no hito da yabbai oshioki shichau yo?~ Mou, hanasanai (hanasanai) Hanasanai (hanasanai), hanasanai Aishi makkuchau~ Kimi no chi wa beautiful (beautiful) Nou de pabutte te slipping (slipping) Tokenai poison o need you Sashidashita halation Yasumu himanaku boom boom Sarashita desire ni wannabe Utsukushi sugiru whisper Yabai kuchibiru de (futari) devil’s spire!!!! Haah, saiko day~ |-| Español= Gatita masoquista, vamos a divertirnos~... En sábanas de terciopelo rojo profundo ¿Quieres probar mi obscena miel? Echemos la moneda en alto, ¿será cara o cruz? También será mejor hacer la razón a un lado Arroja tu pesado cuerpo a la red de araña que ha sido extendida Regodéate en la dulce pegajosidad Ya no puedes volver (no puedes volver), No puedes volver (no puedes volver), no puedes volver--....... No te resistas, ¿sí?~... Tu sangre es Hermosa Deslizándose dentro de mi cerebro como una bala Te necesito, veneno que no se disuelve ni neutraliza Un aro de luz que irradia Sin tiempo de descanso, BOOM∞BOOM Quiero ser expuesto a éste deseo Un susurro de belleza inigualable dicho con peligrosos labios (juntos) Aguja del Diablo!!!! Sorberé de ti de todas las formas posibles~... Una Noche inflamada de celos Incitados por los hechos inconscientes de él Fingiendo ignorancia deliberadamente Ella bebe el vino con avidez y su razón es mandada a volar al valle Provocando al punto de ebullición, la edad de la inocencia con rapidez anuncia Que pronto experimentarás deseo, nena No puedes volver (no puedes volver) No puedes volver (no puedes volver) No puedes volver--....... Es intolerable, ¿verdad?~... Tu sangre es Deliciosa Si entran profundo, increíble Sostenerte con magia desconocida Empezar a mover la solución A la distancia, para mi sorpresa, se puede escuchar a Billie Jean La revista que me es dada, ¿en serio? Un gemido temeroso Trituración extrema (aquí) Aguja del Diablo!!!! La noche apenas comienza, ¿cierto?~.... Fufu, hasta tú sabes que no tiene caso, ¿no es verdad?~ Pero esto es emocionante, ¿cierto?~ ¿De quién quieres ser chupada?~... Dilo De ser otro que no sea yo... ¿debería castigarte con severidad?~ No te dejaré ir ya (no te dejaré ir) No te dejaré ir ya (no te dejaré ir) No te dejaré ir ya--.... Te daré mucho amor~ Tu sangre es Hermosa Deslizándose dentro de mi cerebro como una bala Te necesito, veneno que no se disuelve ni neutraliza Un aro de luz que irradia Sin tiempo de descanso, BOOM∞BOOM Quiero ser deseo expuesto a éste deseo Un susurro de belleza inigualable dicho con peligrosos labios (juntos) Aguja del Diablo!!!! Haa, es lo mejor de lo mejor~…